Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Lexvan
Summary: Prequel to Mistake. Every wonder how Will and Angelo got together before the events in Mistake? Not to mention how Angelo figured out that the other girls were Guardians. Well if you have, this story will answer that question. One-shot. Will/OC


_**Actions Speak Louder Than Words**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place two years after season two.**

**Warning: This story is the prequel to my Mistake story. Don't forget to review**.

_Before this story starts, let me introduce you all to one Angelo Vanders. Who is he you ask? Well he's one of Will Vandom's best friends, from Fadden Hills. He had moved to Heatherfield two months after the Guardians defeated Cedric. He's a 16 year old African-American boy with brown eyes, and black hair in dreads. He's can be kind, caring, funny, a bit cocky sometimes. A bit of a joker. But he knows when to be serious. He knows martial arts, and can use certain weapons. His parents died when he was young. He lives with his Uncle John above his dojo, that is across from the Silver Dragon restaurant, in which Hay Lin lives above. And is the grandson of Joe and Kadma Vanders, who is a former Guardian._

**_And now on with the story!_**

"Well, this is just great!", Angelo said to Eric Lyndon on his cell phone as he looked out of the window at the snow storm that raged on outside. "First, Uncle John has me staying with Ms. Vandom and Will while he's taking care of business elsewhere. But that that's not what's bugging me."

"Then what is dude?", Eric asked.

"What's bugging me is that it's July. It's Monday. And just about everybody is stuck in their homes because of the storm!", Angelo explained. "No one is going to travel in all this rain!"

"True.", Eric said. "But at least you're over Will's place. The best I can do is call Hay Lin or talk to her through our web cams."

"You have a point there.", Angelo said. "Better to hang with a friend than no one at all."

"How about Irma?", Eric teased.

"Very funny man.", Angelo said. "So is Hay Lin still made about me and Irma not being together?"

"Oh yeah!", Eric said as a beep came from his cell phone. "I got to go man. Hay Lin's on the other line."

"Okay, bud.", Angelo said. "I'll call you later. Peace!"

"And out.", Eric said before hanging up.

"I wonder what Will's doing.", Angelo said as he headed for the bathroom. "She's probably in her bedroom still sleeping, seeing as her had to stay the night at her job due to the flooding in the streets. She can sleep in her bed all she want."

Angelo then got to the bathroom door. He then remembered what Will said about the bathroom door, when he first came to stay there.

_Flashback_

"If the door is not locked, then it's okay to come in.", Will said when she showed Angelo to the room he'd be staying in.

_End Flashback_

Angelo then tried to turn the doorknob. Once he saw that it wasn't locked, he opened the door to see Will stepping out of the shower.

"Aaaahhhh!", Will screamed as she pulled the shower curtain closed and Angelo closed the door quickly!

All Angelo could do was walk away as he cheeks heated up. In the bathroom, Will could feel her face heat up as it turned bright red.

"I can't believe that just happened!", she said as she wrapped her towel around her. "Why didn't I lock the door? What was I thinking?"

Calming herself as best she could, Will quickly went from the bathroom to her bedroom, hoping not to be seen by Angelo. Angelo was in the living room when he heard the bathroom door close and then another door close.

"She must be in her bedroom now.", Angelo said to himself as he sat on the couch. "This is the last thing she needs after what happened last night!"

_Flashback, last night_

"You know, I still can't believe that you and Irma broke up.", Will said as she sat next to Angelo on the couch. "I know it's been three weeks since it happened, but it's still a bit shocking."

"Well, at least you and the fellas are talking to me still.", Angelo said. "Hay Lin is still giving me the silent treatment. And Cornelia and Taranee will barely say a word to me."

"They'll get over it.", Will said.

"I guess so.", Angelo said. "So, the girls still trying to get you and Matt back together?"

"Yeah.", Will said. "They don't give up! I told them that I'm not going to get back with him. It's been three months since we've broken up. Let it go."

"Has Matt tried talking to you about getting back together?", Angelo asked. "Even though it's been a good three months since you two broke up."

"Yeah.", Will said as she leaned back on the couch. "I told him to give me my space. He's backed off for a while, but started up again a few days ago."

"Sounds rough.", Angelo aid.

"Men are pigs.", Will said with a smirk as she look up at the ceiling.

"Hey!", Angelo said as he sat up quickly. "I take great offence to that! And now you shall pay!"

Angelo then began to tickle Will, causing her to laugh hysterically as she was on her back laying on the couch with Angelo leaning over her tickling her some more.

"AAAHHHH! (laughs) Stop it Angelo! (laughs) You're so dead!", the hysterical red-head screeched.

After a few seconds, Angelo stopped and was looking down at Will, waiting for her to catch her breath. Will then looked up at Angelo. She could fell her chest rise up and down rather quickly from her laughing.

"You're sooooo lucky you're one of my best friends.", Will declared.

She emphasized the word YOU by poking him on his nose. Angelo looked at her with a questioned expression.

"Oh?", he responded, making it seem like he was wondering if he truly was lucky of that fact.

"Yeah... Oh!", she mocked his tone, while adding a small laugh of her own.

Before they knew it, they were looking each other in the eyes. Brown was looking into brown as they got closer to each other.

'What am I doing?', Will thought to herself. 'Better question is, why am I not stopping?'

'I want to stop!', Angelo thought to himself. 'But I can't!'

Before they knew it their eyes were closed as they began to kiss each other. Their hands became intertwined with each other as their kissing got a bit more intense. At that moment though, neither one cared about what problems they had as they enjoyed moment. Soon the need for air came as Angelo slowly sat up along with Will. For a few minutes, neither one said anything as they sat there on the couch. Both realising what they just did. It was Will who decided to talk first.

"What just happened?", Will questioned as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"I... I don't know.", Angelo said. "I mean I know what happened. I just can't explain why it happened."

"Pent up frustration from our Exes.", Will said with a grin as she brushed her bangs out of her hair.

"That would be a good guess.", Angelo grinned.

"Why are we acting all weird about this?", Will questioned as she dropped her knees back down. "We're friends right?"

"Totally.", Angelo agreed. "And we're both single. So, there's nothing to be worried about there."

"And besides. It was just a kiss.", Will said. "A very nice and long kiss. But a kiss none the less."

"So, we're cool.", Angelo said.

"Of course.", Will said smiling.

"We interrupt this scheduled program to bring you this special report.", a reporter said on the TV getting Angelo and Will's attention. "A storm has hit the city of Heatherfied. A state of emergency as been called keeping everybody off the flooding roads until further notice. We now return you to your scheduled program."

Will and Angelo looked at each other and then turned to pull back the curtains to see that there was a major storm hitting the city.

"Now that's a lot of rain.", Angelo said. "And seeing as it's Sunday..."

"No school tomorrow!", Will finished with a bright and happy smile.

"Don't look to disappointed there, Will", Angelo said with a smirk.

Will couldn't help but smile some more. Just then, the phone rang.

"Hello?", Will said as she answered the phone. "Hey mom. Yeah we're looking at it now. What? You're staying the night at the hotel next door to your job? Okay, mom. We'll be okay mom. Don't worry about a thing. Goodnight mom."

"So I take it that it's just you and me here tonight.", Angelo figured as Will hung the phone up.

"Yep.", Will said. "Mom's at the hotel next to her job. "She may be there for a few days."

"It's like Home Alone.", Angelo said. "Only it's two of us."

"And there's no chance of anyone trying to break in and rob us.", Will added with a smile.

"I have to use the bathroom.", Angelo said as he got up from the couch. "Be right back."

"Yeah sure.", Will said as she went to watching some TV.

'Hey, Will?', came Taranee's voice telepathically.

'Taranee?', Will questioned. 'What's up?'

'How about the sweet storm?', Irma replied.

'Now you wouldn't be saying that because we won't be having any school tomorrow?', Cornelia questioned her fellow Guardian with a grin.

'Maybe.', Irma said in a sing-song voice. 'So, Will. Is "he" still over there with you?'

'Yes, Irma, Angelo is still here.', Will answered. 'I don't see why you're still mad it him. It's been three weeks since you two broke up. And correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't it you who kissed one Andrew Hornby?'

'Well yeah, but it only happened once!', Irma replied.

'Well, why do you think I broke up with Matt?', Will questioned. 'He kissed that girl only one time. And it's been three months since I broke up with him.'

'She has a point.', Hay Lin said.

'Hay Lin!', Irma whined.

'Well she does!', Hay Lin said. 'Besides. I'm tired of not talking to Angelo. You two should talk, Irma.'

'Ha!', Irma laughed. 'It'll be a long time before that happens!'

'Well, don't be surprised when he moves on and gets a new girlfriend.', Cornelia replied.

'Who knows.', Taranee said. 'It may be Cassidy or Will.'

'They're both single.', Hay Lin replied with a giggle.

'And let's not forget where Angelo is right now.', Cornelia added.

'Very funny, guys.', Will said with a laugh. 'Got to go guys! Angelo is coming back from the bathroom!'

'See ya, Will.', Hay Lin said.

'See ya.', Irma said.

'See ya, Will.', Cornelia said. 'And don't forget to have fun with Angelo.'

'Oh ha, ha.', Will replied.

'Goodnight, Will.', Taranee grinned before cutting off their telepathic link.

"So, I miss anything?", Angelo said as he sat on the couch next to Will.

"Nah.", Will said. "Same old, same old."

For the rest of the evening, Angelo and Will watched TV and fixed something for their dinner. Soon it was past two in the mourning, and Will was out like a light as she was laying on the couch sleeping. Seeing this, Angelo turned the TV off and carried Will to her bed. Luckily she was already in her night gown. Once in her bed, Angelo laid her covers on her and closed the door behind him as he left her room.

'Why did I kiss Will tonight?' Angelo thought to himself. 'She's my friend for crying out loud! I mean sure we were together back in Fadden Hills, but that was a long time ago.'

Angelo then went into his room and got in bed.

"Well, we'll have the next few days to figure this out.", Angelo said as he slowly fell asleep.

_End Flashback_

'After what happened last night, I go and walk in on Will as she getting out of the shower!', Angelo thought to himself as he sat on the couch. 'Well, I don't have to worry about last night. Cause Will's gonna pound me!'

Meanwhile, Will was in her bedroom, getting dressed, thinking about not only what just happened, but last night as well.

'I can't believe Angelo saw me stepping out of the shower!', she thought as she slipped on her socks. 'Then again, he did close the door fast. Maybe he didn't see much. He probably thinks I'm gonna pound him.'

Will couldn't help but giggle at that thought. And then a smirk came to her face.

'I could have some fun with this.', Will thought as she headed for the living room.

Once in the living room, Will saw Angelo sitting on the couch looking a bit nervous. With a calm face, she sat on the other end of the couch. Angelo saw this and didn't know what to think.

'Okay. She's not doing anything.', he thought as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. 'She might be waiting for the right time to strike!'

Angelo then saw that Will was looking at him.

"Well.", Will said in a stern voice.

Taking a deep breath, Angelo turned to look at Will.

"Sorry about walking in on you while you were getting out of the shower.", Angelo said. "But, you should of locked the door!"

"Well, you should of knocked!", Will countered.

"But you said that if the door wasn't locked that it was safe to go in.", Angelo countered. "I thought no one was in the bathroom. So in a way, this is all your fault!"

Will opened her mouth to say something, but closed it seeing as she had nothing to say.

"Look I already had my breakfast, but I can fix you something.", Angelo said.

"I already ate my breakfast before I took my shower.", Will replied.

"Oh.", Angelo said as he sat on the couch.

"So, how much did you see?", Will asked as she looked towards Angelo.

"All I saw was your leg as you were stepping out of the shower.", Angelo answered.

"Rrrrrriiiiight.", Will said as she leaned back on the couch.

"It's the truth!", Angelo said in his defence.

"I believe you.", Will said. "But I want to talk about... last night."

"Oh.", Angelo said. "I kind of figured you would. I've been meaning to talk about last night too."

"Do you wish it didn't happen?", Angelo asked. "I can understand if you do."

"I'm not saying that.", Will said. "It's just that it was so sudden. One minute we were goofing around. The next thing you know..."

"We're locking lips.", Angelo said with a small smile. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Well, we need to see if what happened last night was a good thing or a bad thing.", Will said.

"Well, we could kiss again.", Angelo said. "You know to see what happens."

"I guess we could do that.", Will said. "Either way, we'll settle it once and for all. Let's do it."

They both then moved closer towards each other. Both feeling a bit nervous about what they were going to do. They then leaned closer towards each other, as their eyes locked in on each other. But when they were a few inches from each other...

'I can't do this!', Will thought in a panic as she moved away from Angelo.

Will then got up and headed for her bedroom.

'Don't just stand there, idiot!', Angelo thought to himself. 'Go after her!'

Angelo got up and went after Will. Luckily he got to her before she got to her room.

"Will wait!", Angelo said as he grabbed her arm. "What's wrong?"

"I can't do this!", Will said as she leaned back against the wall. "I'm already going through enough stuff already! I don't need this too!"

"What kind of stuff, Will?", Angelo asked. "We used to talk about our troubles when we were younger. So why not know?"

"I want to.", Will said. "I really do. But,... I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?", Angelo asked.

"I just can't! Okay?", Will said.

"It must be really bad if you can't trust one of your best friends with your problems.", Angelo said as he headed towards his room. "I'll be in my room if you need anything. Which ten to one you won't."

Once Will heard his bedroom door close, she slowly slided dwon into a sitting position, as her eyes began to water.

'What do I do now?', she thought to herself. 'When we kissed last night, all my troubles went away for awhile. So, why couldn't I do it now?'

Will then pulled out the Heart of Kandrakar and stared at it as it's pink light glowed.

'If it's not my school work, it's my life at home, or my duties as a Guardian.', Will thought as she looked at the glowing Heart. 'I like being a Guardian but I barely have time for myself. The last few days hanging with Angelo have been the only real break I've had. And now I go and ruin it! All because I'm afraid of what he'll think of me if he finds out about my other life.'

Will then stood up and held out the Heart.

"Guardian, Unite!", Will whispered as the Heart glowed brighter.

Will was then transformed into her Guardian form.

"Maybe the Oracle can give me some kind of advice about all this.", Will said as she was about to open a fold for Kandrakar.

Just then, Angelo came walking out of his bedroom.

"You know what, Will?", Angelo said. "I'm not going to let it go like this! We're going to have a nice long talk about what ever it is that's... bugging... you."

Angelo just stared at Will in her Guardian form. Will knew that at that moment one thing was for sure.

_She was busted._

"I'm going to be in my room.", Angelo said as he went in his room and closed the door.

"Well, that could of went better.", Will said as went and grabbed the cordless phone and headed for Angelo's room. "Just in case if mom calls."

Once she opened the door she saw Angelo sitting on his bed. She then went inside and closed the door. Angelo looked up to see Will standing at the door looking at him.

"What the heck happened to you?", Angelo questioned as he stared at Will.

"This is easy to explain, Angelo.", Will said with a innocent smile.

Angelo then looked at Will with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually...", Will said as she stood there in front of Angelo. "It's a long story."

"Well, I'm all ears.", Angelo said. "But can you at least change back to normal?"

"Yes, but I feel better in this form.", Will said as she hugged herself. "Let me stay like this for a while, please."

"Whatever floats your boat.", Angelo said.

"Thanks.", Will said as she sat next to him on the bed.

Will then took her boots off and sat them next to the bed.

"Where do I begin?", Will questioned.

"How about from the beginning.", Angelo said.

"Well, I guess you can say this all started when I moved to Heatherfield.", Will said with a small grin. "Hay Lin had invited me over to her home. Once there I met her grandmother. And then..."

Will told Angelo everything from when she first became a Guardian to when she and her fellow Guardians, who she named after the Elements to protect the girls identities, had defeated Phobos. And then when they defeated Nerissa. Not to mention all the adventures they had. She then told Angelo of how it can all be stressful sometimes balancing he normal life with her Guardian life. She told him of how she wish to have someone to talk to about all this. She didn't want to talk to her fellow Guardians about any of this fearing they would think she wasn't as strong as they thought she was.

"Don't you know that yu could of talked to me about all of this a long time ago, Will?", Angelo questioned. "I would of kept your secret. Don't you know that?"

"To be honest I was afraid of what you think of me if you saw me like this.", Will replied.

"And how long have we known each other?", Angelo questioned with a grin. "You're one of my best friends, Will. And having fairy wings and shooting lightning isn't going to change that. So if you need someone to talk to then you know who to come to."

"Thanks.", Will said as she leaned against Angelo. "That means a lot."

"And seeing as you've been honest with me.", Angelo said. "And I mean very honest. I shuold be honest with you."

"What do you mean?", Will asked.

"Can you change back to normal first?", Angelo asked. "I want to say this to the real Will Vandom."

"Um... sure.", Will said as she put her boots back on and changed back to normal. "So, what did you want to tell me?"

Angelo then kissed Will. She was surprised at first but soon found herself returning the kiss as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Will then pulled Angelo down with her as she laid on his bed. They both knew how they felt about each other at that moment as their kissing got more passionate. But soon the need for air came as they slowly parted lips. They both then opened theirs eyes and smiled at each other. Will knew from looking into Angelo's eyes what he was going to say. For she felt the same way too.

"Last night meant something to me too.", she said as she gently placed her hand on the right side of his face.

"I know.", Angelo said as he laid on his side and held Will close to him. "So what happens now?"

"Well, to be honest, I want to keep our relationship a secret for a while.", Will said.

"Why?", Angelo asked. "Don't tell me you're afraid of what people will think."

"No.", Will said. "It's just that one of my fellow Guardians has the power to connect the five of us telepathically."

"Wow!", Angelo said. "And you afrian that when they find out about us, they all will know that you told me about you being a Guardian."

"Yeah.", Will said. "But I will tell them soon. But right now, we're busy with this guy who has been bugging us for a while."

"It's cool, Will.", Angelo said as he held her close from behind. "You and the girls have a lot on your plate."

"How did you know...", Will began to question as she reliesed that Angelo figured out who the other Guardians were.

"It didn't take me long to figure it out, Will.", Angelo said as Will turned around to face him. "You and the girls are together a lot. Not to mention all the times you five had to "take care of something". I just don't know which Guardian is which."

"Well aren't we the smart one.", Will said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I have my moments.", Angelo said as they kissed.

Happy with how things turned out between them, they both learned one thing that day.

That sometimes actions speak louder than words.

**THE END**

_Or actually the beginning._

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this prequel to my Mistake story. I decided to do this because of those that might want to know how Angelo and Will got together in the first place before the events in Mistake. And now you all know. Hope it was to your liking.**

**Please review.**


End file.
